Dreaming's OC fanfic!
So this is basically a page with a short story on each of my OCs... I will be starting out with my sona Dreaming and her friendo Leo. 1. The Freak Dreaming tried to keep her head down as she walked through the streets of Modern-Day Possibility. The hustle and bustle of dragons all around made Dreaming's ears twitch, but she didn't dare raise her eyes to meet the gaze of any dragon. Dusk was falling swiftly, cutting and orangish-pink glow across the sky. It seemed to reflect Dreaming's colorful scales, but not her mood. Normally Dreaming was a bundle of energy, but today she was tired. She was ready to go back to her own home and rest. The familiarness of Dreaming's house made her spirits lift a bit. The colorful marigolds bobbed their yellow heads at her, and the tree in her front yard seemed to wave hello. Dreaming went swiftly in through her front door, then locked it behind her. Once she was inside her house, Dreaming sank to the floor and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She had run into the rowdy gang of teenagers again. Their leader, Briar, had proceeded to pick up some rather large pebbles and throw them at Dreaming. The rest of the dragonets had soon joined in, whooping and hollering and tossing insults and rocks at Dreaming. "Freak!" they had screeched. "Get your stupid bright colors outta here!" So Dreaming had run down a nearby alleyway and managed to escape the gang. Her eyes stung from anger and embarrassment, but she didn't cry this time. It wasn't the first time Dreaming had been bullied like that. Ever since Briar had moved in about two weeks ago, things had changed. Most of the teenagers, who had been bored out of their skulls, started to follow Briar around, pestering and bullying dragons younger or more different than them. Now, Dreaming sighed and shook her head, feeling her cluster of spines clatter against her head. Her ears were drooping, and she gazed across her messy living room into the mirror. She was filthy, covered with dirt and grime. One of her horns was streaked with a clod of mud, and her eye was swollen shut from where a particularly annoying pebble had found its mark. Dreaming growled and rose to her talons, feeling a little dazed. "Dummies!" She spat. "Those stupid StarClan-cursed stinkheads!" She wished that she could be a little braver... a little bit stronger. Then she could show those star-forsaken bullies. Dreaming waited in her house a little bit. After getting cleaned up, she curled up on the couch with a book. Glancing over at her cat, Brooks, she sighed. "At least you don't have any problems." Brooks chirruped in agreement and rolled over, revealing his fat belly. Dreaming rolled her eyes and then shoved her nose back into her book. A long time seemed to pass and then, suddenly, a loud thumping noise came from the side of the house. Startled, Dreaming raised her head and blinked at the window. Her heart thumped loudly, and her spines clattered in agitation. Another thump ''reverberated through the house. This time the thing had hit the window and splattered there in a clump of reddish-brown. "What the..?" Dreaming rose to her talons and walked cautiously over to her window. She peered out and instantly felt her talons clench. She could see that, in the light of the brightglobes, Briar and his gang stood there outside her house, hurling clumps of mud and grime at the side of her house. Mud clung to the trimmed bushes outside, seeped down the windows, and crept across the brick siding. With a snarl of fury, Dreaming lept to her front door and opened it. "HEY!" She yelled outside. "Leave me alone!" ''Smack! ''A clod of mud missed Dreaming's ear by an inch. It hit the doorframe and stayed there. Dreaming's blood boiled, and she emerged fully from her house. She shut the door behind her and yelled at the bullies again. "Leave me alone! I've had enough of your crap!" "''I've had enough of your crap," Briar said in a whimpery voice, mocking Dreaming. "We don't intend on leaving! This is fun!" "Yeah!" hollered a male NightWing, picking up another clod of dirt from Dreaming's garden. It sailed above Dreaming's head and made a smooshing noise as it hit the roof. "It's not funny," huffed Dreaming. "Just go away and throw dirt at someone else's house." "Naw," Briar said, tossing his head. The sail on his spine rippled, and Dreaming felt fury well up inside of her like a tempest. "We like this." He slung the mud clump straight at Dreaming. This one hit her head-on. It slapped her in the forehead and Dreaming shrieked, immediately shaking her head to throw it off. "THAT DOES IT!" she roared. Without another word she lunged for Briar, taking the bigger dragon my surprise. Her spiked tail slapped Briar in the face, causing him to stagger back. Obviously taken by surprise, Briar toppled over like a falling rock, hitting the earth with a thud. Almost instantly, a wiry female SkyWing lunged for Dreaming, sinking her claws into her spined back. Dreaming howled and whipped around, slashing at the red dragoness's snout. Curling her muzzle, the SkyWing threw Dreaming off of Briar and leaped for Dreaming. Dreaming flapped her tiny wings and bounced back, shaking her head. Briar had regained his balance. His golden eyes narrowed, and he pointed one talon at Dreaming. "GET HER!" he howled. His muzzle was crinkled with hatred. "Uh-oh." Dreaming realized that what she had done was a mistake. It was her against four bigger, stronger dragonets. She didn't stand a chance. She glanced back towards her house, but a SeaWing hybrid was blocking the door. Thinking fast, Dreaming started to run. She flapped her tiny pink wings and leaped over her garden fence with the gracefulness of a cat. Briar and the others took off after her. The female SkyWing flapped her massive wings and was airborn in an instant. Dreaming hissed, wishing that she could fly. Dreaming skidded across the dirt road and rushed behind a dense grouping of houses. The SkyWing swooped after her, but her wings were too large to land in between the houses. Growling, the red dragon soared over the houses and disappeared from sight. Dreaming's heart palpitated wildly as she glanced around the buildings, looking for a place to hide. One ear twitched as she heard talons fall on dirt behind her. She whipped around and came face-to-face with the male NightWing. "Gotcha!" he roared, lunging for her. "Comere, you little freak!" "No!" Dreaming parted her jaws. Ice simmered on her tongue. She didn't want to hurt this dragon, but what if she had to? The NightWing saw the glimmering frostbreath in her mouth and hesitated. "Uhh.. look, I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me!" his whole demeanor had changed. He gave Dreaming a sheepish smile. "I don't believe you." Dreaming's muscles were tense, ready for battle. Suddenly, the NightWing's gaze focused on something behind her. "Briar!" he cried. "Thank goodness you're here." ''Briar's behind me!? ''Dreaming whirled around, her heart in her throat. That was her mistake. There was no Briar behind her, only empty air. "Ha!" The NightWing lunged for Dreaming's hindquarters. He dug his claws in and threw her to the ground. Dreaming hollered and went down. Her head hit the earth with a loud thud, and her head rang from the impact. Her jaws opened to douse the NightWing in frostbreath, but talons closed down around her jaws. Dreaming writhed like a snake. "Let me go!" she shrieked through her closed teeth. "Good job, Mindseeker." Briar's familiar, rumbly voice made Dreaming's heart stop. The large hybrid strode up to them. His eyes were as cold as the ice that seethed in Dreaming's throat. He grinned at Mindseeker. "We've got her now!" Briar bent over and looked down at Dreaming. "Aww, did the wittle tough dwagonet get caught?" there was a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Let me go!" Fear bubbled in Dreaming's gaze. "Please! I did nothing!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)